


White lies

by Mazer



Series: Seven Sins and Virtues [2]
Category: Koi Suru Bou-kun | The Tyrant Falls in Love
Genre: M/M, One-Shot, Romantico, Yaoi, spoiler - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-29
Updated: 2008-02-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazer/pseuds/Mazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al solito errore seguirebbe la solita reazione, se il consueto teatrino, stavolta, non avesse avuto uno spettatore... Ma forse, questo piccolo incidente potrebbe rivelarsi un'insperata opportunità di svolta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White lies

**Author's Note:**

> Mia seconda one-shot dedicata all’amato **Koi suru Boukun** della Takanaga, **White lies** racconta, stavolta dal punto di vista di Morinaga, come potrebbe essere proseguita la storia dopo ciò che la maestra ci ha mostrato nei primi quattro volumi. E’ quindi indispensabile che li abbiate letti tutti per non avere  spoiler, e sarebbe ancora meglio che conosceste anche il divertente **Challengers** , suo prequel, per poter cogliere le varie citazioni nascoste tra le mie bufale. XD  
>  Cosa posso dire, come autrice? L’ho scritta praticamente di getto dopo essermi tormentata per giorni alla ricerca di una buona trama e, naturalmente, è venuta fuori molto diversa rispetto a quello che avevo previsto.  
>  Personalmente apprezzo il risultato, pur sapendo che avrei potuto sviluppare oltre la trama e forse qualche lettore la macinerà con ansia aspettandosi colpi di scena che _non_ arriveranno.  
>  _Volevo_ che fosse semplice: questi sono i problemi principali snocciolati per benino, ma a mio avviso è ancora troppo presto perché la risoluzione possa essere qualcosa di più che una porta lasciata coraggiosamente accostata.  
>  Per la cronaca, le cosiddette ‘bugie bianche’ sono quelle che si dicono per educazione e per non offendere la sensibilità altrui; le classiche menzogne innocenti che si propinano per evitare conflitti inutili, insomma. Il titolo è chiaramente provocatorio.  
>  Dopo la chiusura del sito sul quale l'avevo inizialmente pubblicata, **White Lies** ha rifatto capolino nei _Seven Sins and Virtues_ come storia legata alla _speranza_... anche se forse sarebbe meglio metterci 'compromesso'. XD

  
_Sai come prendermi in giro_  
Le tue favole divertono  
Ed ora ho bisogno  
Di ridere tanto  
Di nascondermi  
E non cercarti  
[...]  
 _Ed ora più che mai vorrei_  
Sentire il calore delle tue mani  
Trovare il coraggio  
Di fidarmi delle tue carezze  
[ _ **Fidarmi delle tue carezze**_ , Carmen Consoli]

  
Non ero sicuro che rimandare ancora mi avrebbe garantito risultati migliori ma, per quanto fossi convinto che accanirsi frettolosamente su una data attività non comportasse altro, nella maggior parte dei casi, che lo sbrigarla rapidamente per poi spendere il tempo risparmiato lamentandosi della sua probabile riuscita difettosa, pareva che in quei giorni non fossi in grado di mantenere salda l’attenzione per più di qualche minuto.  
Lo stesso Senpai mi aveva ripreso più volte perché ero distratto, e dire che era proprio ricoprendo impeccabilmente il mio ruolo di assistente che mi ero guadagnato la possibilità di rimanere al suo fianco…  
Gli davo ragione e, nello stesso tempo, il suo atteggiamento noncurante mi riempiva di rabbia. Era tutt’altro che stupido e, a dispetto della sua cattiva abitudine d’ignorare scrupolosamente ogni questione che recepiva come una seccatura, ero certo che avesse già intuito qual era la fonte del mio problema: ne era direttamente coinvolto, in fondo.  
Indipendentemente dalle opinioni ironiche che avevo ascoltato in proposito riferitemi da coloro che conoscevano la mia storia, non consideravo l’amore a senso unico semplicemente una sorta di superfluo sfogo platonico, nato dalla frustrazione del non poter ottenere l’attenzione della persona che si desiderava: nel bene o nel male non è possibile scegliere di chi invaghirsi, dunque ritenevo parecchio ingiusto accusare di codardia o superficialità chi si ritrovava invischiato in tali situazioni e non si sforzava particolarmente per uscirne.  
Ero cosciente del fatto che i pochi amici al corrente dei miei sentimenti per il Senpai mi ritenevano un pazzo masochista. Persino i miei compagni dell’università, che certamente erano meno in confidenza con lui di quanto non lo fossi io, evitavano di avvicinarlo per quanto possibile perché sembrava loro fin troppo eccentrico, forse persino pericoloso: erano spaventati dai suoi isterismi tanto quanto dal suo rigore professionale.  
Ed io potevo forse ignorare il suo caratteraccio, le sue sfuriate non sempre provviste di un fondamento, il suo spremermi come un limone ogni giorno mentre, totalmente perso nelle ricerche che gli erano state affidate, scordava i limiti della sua stanchezza e della mia pazienza?  
Eppure di volta in volta, quando arriva seriamente a raschiare il fondo della mia tolleranza, Souichi si sprecava in uno di quei rari sprazzi di gentilezza remissiva che tanto mi intenerivano, spingendomi a fare immediatamente marcia indietro abbandonando i miei propositi di liberarmi della sua influenza opprimente. Se non avessi avuto modo di familiarizzare così bene col suo bizzarro carattere nel corso dei cinque anni in cui l’avevo frequentato, avrei potuto sospettare che quello fosse un atteggiamento calcolato.  
D’altro canto, neppure io ero ancora arrivato a scoprire dove fosse segnata esattamente in lui la linea di confine tra l’ingenuità e il menefreghismo. Mi ci era voluto poco per accorgermi che era molto più semplice d’animo di quanto le apparenze non suggerissero ma, nel contempo, non potevo accettare senza ribellarmi l’idea che un uomo di venticinque non riuscisse a comprendere che col suo comportamento spropositatamente aggressivo feriva regolarmente chi gli stava vicino.  
Il mio amore spassionato nei confronti del Senpai e quel vago senso di colpa che non ero mai stato capace di seppellire del tutto mi rendevano condiscendente di fronte alle sue esplosioni di collera, ma non ero cieco o imbecille.  
Nell’attimo in cui un omosessuale decide in piena consapevolezza di palesare le proprie intenzioni ad una persona dichiaratamente eterosessuale o addirittura omofoba, deve anche ritenersi responsabile degli scossoni che probabilmente causerà alla sua psiche, oltre che aspettarsi di poterne ricevere in cambio soltanto delle rimostranze alle quali dovrà considerarsi non autorizzato a replicare?  
Quasi certamente ero l’unico a sapere che il motivo per cui il Senpai odiava tanto morbosamente gli omosessuali era che, alcuni anni prima, era stato molestato dall’assistente di un nostro professore. Per quanto avesse reagito all’episodio con una brutalità terrificante e forse inaspettata, considerato il contesto, potevo immaginare che un tentato stupro avrebbe leso l’accondiscendenza anche di qualcuno molto meno comprensivo di lui verso certi argomenti: dotato di una mente brillante ma avvelenata dai pregiudizi, Souichi era diventato letteralmente _paranoico_.  
Nell’anno trascorso dal giorno della mia dichiarazione alla prima volta in cui eravamo finiti a letto insieme, nonostante fosse stato proprio il Senpai a chiedermi di restare, non avevamo fatto altro che girare meticolosamente attorno a frasi smozzicate e gesti smorzati appena in tempo, come se lui fosse stato vittima di qualcosa di orrendo del quale ero chiaramente responsabile ma non avesse voluto farmelo pesare per via di una sua nobile scelta, oppure il solo rivangare le mie parole gli procurasse un dolore acuto quanto un lutto. Secondo i suoi contorti criteri di giudizio era dunque questo, il comportamento più giusto da assumere con chi aveva tradito le sue aspettative?  
Ancora adesso, dopo le sporadiche occasioni in cui mi permetteva di fare sesso con lui, mi voltava le spalle appena gli era possibile oppure evitava con cura di fissare il suo sguardo sul mio viso, quasi come se avesse voluto farmi la cortesia di non osservare con curiosità una brutta menomazione appena fiorita dal nulla.  
Nonostante ciò, per ogni momento in cui era troppo sfinito per battibeccare e si limitava ad arrossire ricordando di avermi lasciato campo libero, mi sentivo ripagato di cento insulti velenosi.  
Lo amavo e credevo in lui; proprio per questo non volevo arrendermi alla sua cocciutaggine e rinunciare ad un rapporto che sicuramente avrebbe potuto svilupparsi ulteriormente.  
Per cinque anni mi ero limitato a ricamare fantasie vagamente controproducenti ma, ora che il Senpai si era scoperto a sufficienza da dimostrarmi che cominciava ad abituarsi alla mia presenza anche al di fuori del laboratorio, non avrei smesso d’insistere neppure sotto minaccia.  
  
− Come sarebbe a dire ‘ _Prendiamo due strade diverse_ ’? – gli avevo chiesto sbigottito quella mattina quando, scesi dal treno, mi aveva proposto di prendere una strada diversa da quella consueta per andare all’università… d’imboccare quella deviazione _da solo_ , volendo essere più precisi.  
Souichi, che fino ad un istante prima aveva mantenuto un cipiglio seccato, identico a quello che assumeva quando stava per rampognarmi per avergli passato uno strumento sbagliato, alla mia domanda si era afflosciato come un palloncino.  
− Che cosa è successo? − avevo mormorato, con l’apprensione che si concederebbe al sospetto di una malattia mortale.  
Ancora esitante, Souichi aveva tirato un piccolo calcio nervoso ad una lattina, come se quel povero oggetto, oltre ad insozzare le vie della nostra Nagoya, avesse avuto un conto in sospeso con lui.  
Il suo labbro inferiore tremava leggermente, come se fosse stato sul punto di scoppiare a piangere o, più verosimilmente, di dare in escandescenze. Mi allontanai di tre passi per prudenza.  
− _Yamaguchi_ , - aveva sputacchiato infine, stupendomi di nuovo: Yamaguchi era uno dei suoi colleghi più giovani e lo conoscevo piuttosto bene; ero sorpreso per il solo fatto che ne ricordasse il cognome. Raramente badava a noi ragazzi. – Yamaguchi mi ha domandato se abbiamo preso l’abitudine di venire al laboratorio insieme, ieri.  
Rimasi in attesa in silenzio, aspettando che l’arcano venisse svelato, ma il Senpai si era limitato ad occhieggiarmi irritato; ci sarebbe mancato soltanto che avesse iniziato a girarmi intorno, meditando da che punto fosse meglio scagliare il primo attacco. Una venuzza pulsava azzurra sulla sua tempia.  
− E quindi? – avevo azzardato, pur temendo la sua reazione. Che non si era fatta attendere, infatti.  
Souichi mi aveva afferrato per il bavero del giaccone e, trascinandomi faccia a faccia, aveva sbraitato:  
− Come sarebbe a dire ‘quindi’? Sprechi un mucchio del tuo tempo libero cincischiando con quella gente e neppure ti rendi conto che sparlano di te?! Quelli sospettano che viviamo insieme, ormai!  
La sua voce aveva raggiunto un tono così acuto da risultare stridula: non avrebbe potuto farsi notare dai passanti più di così neppure volendolo.  
Souichi era incredibilmente teatrale e poco discreto quand’era in pubblico, per essere uno che affermava di tenere enormemente alla privacy dei suoi affari personali.  
Avevo sospirato senza preoccuparmi di nasconderlo.  
− Senpai… − avevo sussurrato pazientemente. – Era per questo che avevo suggerito fin dall’inizio di non gestire questa faccenda come se si trattasse di un segreto di Stato… E’ naturale che le persone inizino ad incuriosirsi anche per questioni stupide, se ci fai tanti misteri intorno.  
Dovevo averlo colpito, perché aveva lasciato andare la stoffa e si era morso il labbro ballerino. Avrei voluto baciarlo, nonostante la situazione. Sì, ero folle di lui.  
− Penseranno che conviviamo, − aveva mugolato, sfumando tacitamente l’ultima parola come se fosse stata un’offesa pesante.  
“Ma è _vero_!” avrei voluto urlare, però avevo capito immediatamente che intendeva più dire ‘Penseranno che stiamo insieme’. E anche quella non sarebbe stata una bugia, in effetti.  
− A quel punto converrebbe rivelare loro la verità, − avevo risposto semplicemente, osservandolo sobbalzare. – Cioè che casa tua è bruciata in un incendio e quella dove stavo io cade a pezzi, quindi abbiamo pensato di vivere insieme _temporaneamente_ – quel vocabolo mi si strozzò in gola – per risparmiare qualche soldo. Non è una storia così inverosimile. Se c’è qualcuno che deve vergognarsi è il criminale che ha appiccato il fuoco, non tu.  
Non era parso del tutto soddisfatto della mia spiegazione ma dovevo averlo rabbonito almeno un po’, perché aveva smesso di aggredirmi e non mi aveva più chiesto di proseguire il nostro breve viaggio separatamente, ma quando al nostro arrivo Yamaguchi ci aveva salutati senza alcuna malizia, Souichi aveva abbassato la testa.  
  
Masaki si era aperto le vene dopo che mio fratello maggiore era venuto casualmente a conoscenza della nostra relazione e ci aveva riempito d’irripetibili ingiurie. Ma, prima di arrischiarsi a tentare il suicidio, mi aveva confessato di amare lui e non me, che pure gli avevo tenuto compagnia ben più di una volta.  
Quando era un po’ brillo e non era dell’umore adatto per farmi qualche strana proposta, capitava che il mio amico Hiroto s’improvvisasse analista e cercasse di convincermi che non avrei mai trovato l’amore fino a quando mi fossi ostinato a chiederlo ad uomini che dimostravano una palese tendenza a tenere più in considerazione l’opinione altrui che il rapporto che avevo con loro. Pensava che quella mia prima esperienza negativa mi avesse segnato abbastanza a fondo da farmi perdere fiducia in me stesso e da togliermi la speranza di poter avere una storia senza complicazioni con qualcuno che, alla nostra età, non morisse ancora dalla paura di essere scoperto o non si trascinasse appresso qualche strana nevrosi (*).  
Quando gli ricordavo che durante gli anni del liceo avevo avuto parecchie ‘storie senza complicazioni’ con ragazzi che non avevano tentato di tagliarmi la gola con un fondo di bottiglia la mattina dopo, Hiroto mi faceva presente che nel migliore dei casi erano durate poche settimane e che io stesso guardavo a quel periodo di confusione senza eccessivo entusiasmo o fierezza.  
Nonostante non lo avesse mai detto esplicitamente, forse per non offendermi, Hiroto dava l’impressione di essere certo che lo scegliere Souichi Tatsumi fosse stato una specie di espiazione consapevolmente dolorosa dei miei peccati: quando Masaki si era rivelato un traditore avevo reagito concedendomi a chiunque mi avesse palesato il proprio interesse; dopo che la mia famiglia mi aveva allontanato, indignata dal mio comportamento indecente che la stava mettendo in cattiva luce agli occhi del resto del paese, avevo fossilizzato il mio sguardo su un uomo che sapevo fin dal principio non mi avrebbe mai accettato per quello che ero.  
Ma se ero solo io quello che s’inventava dettagli inesistenti, allora perché il Senpai mi aveva impedito non una ma addirittura due volte di lasciare l’università, consapevole di essere la causa prima di quella decisione? Mi aveva abbracciato con istintivo sollievo, quando ci eravamo ritrovati. Perché mi aveva concesso un bacio presentandolo come un contentino e, nonostante la rabbia, aveva finto d’aver dimenticato quello che gli avevo rubato nel sonno quando ne era venuto a conoscenza? Se non poteva assolutamente sopportare le mie tendenze e ciò che avevo detto di provare per lui, come riusciva a rilassarsi in mia presenza, ad addormentarsi saporitamente ad un metro da me?  
Avevamo fatto l’amore… La prima volta avevo semplicemente approfittato della sua impossibilità di respingermi, questo era vero e non me lo sarei mai perdonato completamente, ma in seguito, nonostante fossi stato sempre io a farmi avanti, non mi aveva mai seriamente rifiutato e, per quanto avesse protestato e negato a parole, il suo corpo aveva sempre reagito positivamente al piacere che avevamo condiviso.  
E la notte dell’incendio era stato lui a cercarmi. Mi faceva soffrire che avesse scaricato addosso a me l’intera responsabilità dell’aver preso l’iniziativa, ma mi bastava ripensare a quel primo, soffice bacio spontaneo perché i miei lombi fremessero.  
Mi rendevo conto che non avrebbe mai fatto una cosa del genere se non fosse stato psicologicamente distrutto, se non avesse temuto seriamente per la mia morte, se il pensiero del futuro non lo avesse atterrito al punto tale da spingerlo a cercare calore in un uomo col quale non avrebbe mai voluto ammettere di avere un legame profondo, ma mi ero sentito come se tutto quel dolore, quella paura, quella ricerca disperata di un contatto che lo riportasse alla realtà me li avesse _offerti_ : ne ero rimasto lusingato e mi aveva dimostrato che, anche se forse non era innamorato di me nel senso più banale del termine, perlomeno non mi disprezzava e teneva a me come persona.  
Osservai il Senpai che borbottava ordini curvo sul microscopio e mi sfuggì una smorfia, che lui di sicuro non notò.  
Considerato che c’erano stati periodi in cui andavo su di giri per il semplice fatto che mi rispondeva occasionalmente quando gli rivolgevo la parola, la sola idea di abitare nella stessa casa avrebbe dovuto farmi morire di felicità, ma non stava andando proprio come mi ero augurato.  
Non era una mera questione di sesso; è che mi sentivo come se mi avessero impiantato un timer molto rumoroso affianco al cervello.  
Anche se ci sarebbero voluti ancora alcuni mesi prima che la sua vecchia abitazione fosse ricostruita, il giorno in cui a Souichi fosse stata presentata la possibilità di ritornarci prima o poi sarebbe arrivato.  
Non avevo mai conosciuto il signor Tatsumi, ma avevo sentito dire dal figlio che gli sarebbe stato impossibile abbandonare per lungo tempo il lavoro che svolgeva e tornare in Giappone per occuparsi personalmente del problema. La madre del Senpai era morta anni prima e il secondo fratello, Tomoe, stava studiando in America e lì abitava col suo fidanzato, quindi Souichi era il solo che potesse prendersi cura della sorella più giovane di quattordici anni, Kanako.  
Kanako, che era stata la prima a consigliarci di andare a vivere insieme dopo il disastro, presumibilmente sarebbe stata anche la scusa più credibile alla quale si sarebbe aggrappato Souichi per mettere fine alla nostra convivenza: gli era pesato moltissimo affidarla ad una vicina, la signora Matsuda, ma neppure se l’era sentita di portarla a vivere con noi per poi lasciarla sola durante le lunghe ore di lavoro.  
Solitamente Kanako stava dalla signora Matsuda quando Souichi era all’università e, se nelle settimane in cui il Senpai era stato preso di mira dai dispetti di quel pazzoide avevamo fatto i turni perché non rimanesse mai da sola, non potevamo comunque continuare così a lungo senza avere un’emergenza a giustificarci con il professore col quale collaboravamo.  
Insomma, nonostante sapessi che a Souichi faceva comodo dormire in un posto più vicino alla nostra facoltà di quanto non lo fosse casa propria, sospettavo che vi sarebbe tornato di corsa solo per allontanarsi da me. Cioè, dalla possibilità che io allungassi di nuovo le mani o che la gente in qualche modo _capisse_ e chiacchierasse di conseguenza.  
Se prima di trasferirci non gli avessi promesso solennemente che avremmo vissuto come semplici compagni di stanza, nella castità più assoluta, avrei rispolverato volentieri la mia vecchia minaccia di voler abbandonare gli studi per spingerlo ad assecondarmi. E quand’ero davvero al limite mi chiedevo perché io dovessi sentirmi costretto a mantenere giuramenti assurdi per salvaguardare quella poca fiducia che aveva in me quando lui non faceva altrettanto: non avevamo forse stabilito che lo avremmo fatto una volta la settimana? Souichi era così smemorato, quando si trattava di cose che non gl’interessavano…  
− Sarebbe meglio spiegarci, − esordii, facendomi coraggio.  
Souichi, ancora mezzo assorto nei suoi esperimenti, mi regalò uno sguardo trasognato. Se fossimo stati i protagonisti di un manga, sarebbe sicuramente comparso un punto interrogativo sulla sua testa.  
− Dirlo ai nostri compagni d’università, − sussurrai. Il Senpai impallidì. – Che per un po’ abiteremo nella stessa casa, intendo, − mi spiegai, intuendo che stava pensando invece ad un coming-out.  
− _No_ , − disse Souichi seccamente, tornando a rivolgersi alle sue colture.  
Le mie mani stavano tremando di rabbia. Non mi ascoltava neppure…  
Gli afferrai delicatamente una spalla. Non mi respinse, ma s’irrigidì immediatamente al contatto.  
− Senpai… i nostri colleghi sono abituati a vederci insieme, ormai. Ti faccio da assistente da parecchio, e sanno che siamo amici. – Souichi si voltò lentamente, come aspettandosi di trovare un orrido mostro alle sue spalle, ma l’espressione che aveva in viso era inquietantemente risoluta. Era arrossito, ma non avrei saputo dire se per l’ira o per l’imbarazzo. – Non è così strano che due amici vivano insieme.  
‘E io sono l’unico amico che hai’, avrei voluto aggiungere, ma non mi parve molto saggio. Souichi reagiva sempre malissimo quando qualcuno tirava in ballo la sua inesistente vita sociale o il suo carattere collerico, come se tutto ciò non dipendesse dalle sue brutte maniere ma solo dalla poca tolleranza degli altri (da quale pulpito!), e sapevo bene che non aveva mai digerito il fatto che i miei compagni di facoltà fossero corsi per prima cosa da lui a chiedere spiegazioni, quando ero sparito all’improvviso dopo aver pensato d’interrompere il master.  
Era consapevole del fatto che quasi nessuno lo sopportava ma, pur continuando a ripetere che non gliene importava nulla, toccare quell’argomento lo faceva stare chiaramente male.  
− Ne abbiamo già parlato, Morinaga, − sibilò. La sua inflessione trasudava una nota di pericolo. Pericolo per me, ovviamente.  
Ma non mi lasciai incantare: iniziavo ad imbestialirmi anch’io. Lo avevo adottato in blocco con tutto il suo pacchetto di difetti, se così si poteva dire, ma, se da un lato potevo accettare i suoi dubbi e venirgli incontro, d’altra parte non mi stava bene d’impazzire a causa della sua ottusità.  
Gli passai le braccia attorno al collo e lo strinsi forte, nonostante avesse cominciato a dibattersi.  
− Ma che fai?! – ringhiò, scostando per quanto possibile il viso dal mio. – Ci vedranno!  
Era come abbracciare un animale reso folle dalla paura, come tentare di soffocare un mantice ansimante… Un mantice ansimante ed artigliato, che mi stava stritolando un braccio. Ma non lo lasciai andare.  
− Serve che m’inventi un _incentivo_ nuovo, perché tu mi dia finalmente retta? – bisbigliai sulle sue labbra. – Avevi detto che forse non ci sarebbero stati problemi, se non avessimo avuto Kanako nella stanza affianco.  
− E tu avevi giurato che mi avresti lasciato in pace, idiota! – gemette premendomi entrambe le palme aperte contro il petto, ma inutilmente.  
Gli accarezzai i capelli per tranquillizzarlo, benché avesse cercato di evitare la mia mano.  
− Senpai… non resisto più… Ormai sono quasi due mesi che noi non… − balbettai, la voce resa inevitabilmente roca dal desiderio mal represso. – Senpai… _io ti amo_ …  
Come tutte le volte che glielo ripetevo, una minuscola ruga verticale comparve tra le sue sopracciglia corrugate. Non sembrava mai completamente convinto, come se non credesse a me o ritenesse di non meritarselo.  
Stanco di dover dimostrare oltre la mia buona volontà ad un uomo che comunque non avrebbe mai fatto lo sforzo di fidarsi, lo baciai. Le sue papille gustative bruciate dalla nicotina avevano come sempre il sapore familiare del tabacco.  
Lottava ancora eppure lo strinsi fino a quando i nostri corpi eccitati non aderirono, finché non sussultò di dolore per quella lieve violenza. Le sue unghie continuavano ad accanirsi contro l’arto che in passato avevo sacrificato in sua difesa, come a volermi vigliaccamente rammendare quel gesto disinteressato.  
Un suono sordo, come di un libro caduto a terra, rese al Senpai la forza sufficiente per allontanarmi.  
− Kuchiki (**)... − farfugliai, nel seguire lo sguardo orripilato del Senpai che si era posato sulla mia compagna dal caschetto di capelli arricciolati.  
Kuchiki ci stava analizzando rapidamente, con una maleducazione che non le era propria, come se non fosse riuscita a staccare gli occhi da quella strana scena. Da quello che avevo sentito dire Kuchiki, tra le ragazze, era stata quella che aveva espresso maggior preoccupazione quando avevo lasciato l’università senza dare spiegazioni.  
Alla fine si ricosse, comunque, e s’inginocchiò per raccogliere il tomo che le era scivolato di mano per la sorpresa, mentre io ed il Senpai ci eravamo separati ma non ancora giustificati.  
− Mi hanno detto di portarvi questo, − disse tranquillamente, indicando il libro come se non avesse appena assistito a qualcosa d’insolito, ma invece di aspettare che Souichi si avvicinasse per porgerglielo lo lasciò sul tavolo più vicino alla porta. Uscì dalla stanza senza attendere una risposta, con ancora stampato in volto un sorriso poco convincente.  
Souichi si era accasciato contro il muro.  
− Senpai… − lo interpellai quasi supplicante.  
− E’ _finita_.  
Il suo tono, categorico ma completamente spento, mi paralizzò molto più che se mi avesse riempito di pugni.  
− Non essere così preoccupato, dai, − mi sforzai di sussurrare, ma lui stava ancora fissando la porta semichiusa. – Kuchiki è una mia amica e non è una pettegola. Le parlerò e…  
− E cosa le dirai, Morinaga? Tutto quello che ti pare, come stai minacciando di fare da giorni? Ottimo, approfitta di quest’opportunità, allora! – la sua voce aveva ripreso quella cadenza stridente che sempre precedeva una sceneggiata coi fiocchi. Quando attaccava così, fermarlo diventava impossibile.  
− Calmati, per piacere, − lo blandii senza successo. – Non volevo che accadesse, sul serio, ma non è neppure detto che abbia cattive conseguenze. Ricordi Isogai? Anche se ci ha visti insieme e non va particolarmente d’accordo con nessuno di noi, ha comunque mantenuto la parola e non ci ha sbugiardati.  
Non pensavo che avrei mai potuto ringraziare mentalmente un tipo che mi stava così odioso e del quale, oltretutto, ero stato geloso marcio, ma lo stavo facendo con tutto il cuore.  
− Dimentichi che, quando lo ha saputo, Isogai si è anche divertito ricattandomi e costringendomi a fare cose assurde? – inveì il Senpai, con gli occhi fuori dalle orbite al ricordo. – Tra parentesi lui è di Tokyo, sta a kilometri da qui, mentre il problema adesso si presenta sul mio posto di lavoro!  
Nascose il viso tra le mani e respirò profondamente, più volte.  
In quel momento, sembrava così fragile che sarebbe bastato un colpetto per farlo cadere a pezzi.  
− Senpai, ti prego… − gli sfiorai appena un gomito, ma scattò come se gli avessi dato un morso.  
− Adesso ti sentirai soddisfatto, immagino. – esalò a fatica, schiarendosi la gola già irritata dagli urli. – Era a questo che miravi, infilandomi di continuo le mani nei pantaloni mentre eravamo per strada o qui al laboratorio: tu _speravi_ che qualcuno ci vedesse, sei felice di avermi sputtanato davanti a tutti, perché credi che adesso me ne rimarrò buono permettendoti di fare i tuoi comodi!  
Sbatté un pugno così forte sul tavolo che alcune provette rotolarono al suolo, infrangendosi. Non se ne curò, così come fortunatamente non parve udire un colpo di tosse ed il vociare provenienti dall’esterno, segno che davvero c’era una folla in ascolto, stavolta: era furibondo.  
− Non è vero, − affermai con sicurezza. – Non avevo previsto nulla di tutto questo.  
Souichi mi guardò con odio.  
− Giusto, tu sei più un uomo che si lascia trasportare.  
C’era qualcosa di sfacciatamente dignitoso in lui, nelle sue ginocchia tremanti che lo reggevano a stento, nei suoi capelli scompigliati che celavano solo in parte le pupille frementi, nella mano destra che, pudica, nascondeva il collo arrossato dai miei baci.  
Proseguì verso la porta ma io corsi a sbarrargli ostinatamente la strada, sia perché volevo terminare il discorso sia per proteggerlo dalla curiosità di quelli che ci stavano aspettando fuori la stanza, dei quali forse Souichi non aveva ancora rilevato la presenza.  
− Ti scongiuro, Senpai, _credimi_! – implorai ancora allargando le braccia, come a volergli dimostrare che non avevo cattive intenzioni o, in alternativa, che lo avrei agguantato se avesse preferito una fuga laterale alla più scontata demolizione frontale. – Conosco le tue condizioni, non mi sarei mai comportato con leggerezza in modo da farti arrabbiare. E tu lo sai quanto ho penato per poter restare qui.  
Souichi strinse ancora le labbra carnose, quasi mordendosele. Se gli si fossero aperti due sfiatatoi sulle tempie e avesse cominciato a sbuffare vapore come una teiera, non me ne sarei stupito più di tanto.  
− Mi spiace tanto se sono così insopportabile, − disse senza convinzione, − ma sapevi com’ero fatto fin dall’inizio e io non ti ho mai _invogliato ad insistere_ , da quello che mi risulta. Adesso levati dai piedi.  
− No, − lo bloccai ancora per le spalle, ma mi spinse via.  
Sarebbe stato molto meglio se mi avesse picchiato, veramente. I suoi occhi scuri erano semplici pozze vuote.  
− Che fai se cerco di andarmene, mi violenti di nuovo?  
Lo disse con una tale casualità forzata da farmi male. Stava per esplodere.  
Smisi di strattonarlo ma, prima che potesse superarmi, non mi trattenni dal chiedergli ingenuamente:  
− Non ti è mai piaciuto proprio niente di quello che abbiamo fatto insieme fino ad oggi, Senpai…?  
Si fermò dolcemente, come se il suo slancio avesse perso forza mano a mano, con grazia, e torse il busto verso di me con un’eleganza innaturale date le circostanze. Non si era risistemato e buona parte della lunga chioma castana era sciolta sulle spalle, voluttuosamente selvaggia. Ma gli occhi erano puro ghiaccio.  
− Non si può semplificare la cosa come se si stesse parlando di ficcare dentro e far scivolare fuori uno stantuffo, Morinaga. – bisbigliò allibito. – Non sei l’unico dei due ad essere sceso a qualche compromesso.  
Aggirò il braccio che una volta aveva sanguinato copiosamente per lui ed io non lo fermai.  
Mi affacciai alla soglia solo diversi secondo dopo, quando ormai aveva attraversato quasi tutto il corridoio. Lo fissai mentre avanzava tenacemente impettito, senza alcuna necessità di farsi spazio a spintoni: se avevo temuto che l’invadenza della gente lo intimorisse in quel momento di crisi, non avevo tenuto in conto che a quelle stesse persone avrebbe potuto essere propinato un tale spettacolo vivente che sarebbero stati loro a lasciare spontaneamente spazio al nostro tiranno al suo passaggio.  
Colsi gli sguardi di Yamaguchi, di Kuchiki e di altri miei amici fermi su di me ma, quando li ricambiai, più che disgusto o stupore lessi in essi compatimento.  
  
Era da quando aveva iniziato ad avere sospetti su Kurokawa e Tomoe, che Souichi non osava terminare una giornata di lavoro in anticipo senza premurarsi di avvertire in tempo.  
Quando uno di noi due non era disponibile ci era consentito anche lasciare l’altro da solo al laboratorio, se non capitava troppo di frequente, ma volli comunque inventarmi una frottola quasi verosimile per spiegare come mai il Senpai, quel giorno, fosse andato via tanto di fretta. Il nostro professore si dimostrò piuttosto comprensivo, perché di buon umore o forse perché qualche pettegolezzo aveva già raggiunto persino le orecchie dei docenti: doveva essere stata una scenata storica per un luogo solitamente così tranquillo, in effetti, e persino Tatsumi in genere aveva qualche remora quando sentiva il bisogno di mettersi a strillare in mezzo al nostro cortile.  
Tornai a casa che era già buio e la mia speranza che il Senpai mi avesse preceduto s’infranse quando la mia chiave s’infilò nella serratura senza problemi.  
Un’ora dopo feci qualche telefonata a Kanako, all’università e ai nostri comuni conoscenti indagando discretamente per scoprire se per caso qualcuno di loro l’avesse visto, ma non ottenni alcun risultato.  
Sarei andato a cercarlo di persona, ma non sapevo da che parte cominciare né volevo, se fosse tornato a casa mentre ero fuori, che la trovasse vuota e magari facesse qualche stupidaggine come recuperare la sua roba ed andarsene o fare un fagotto della mia e lasciarmela sullo zerbino.  
Pensai di cucinare qualcosa nel frattempo, ma non sapevo quando sarebbe tornato e io avevo lo stomaco chiuso. Poi ricordai che non avevamo pranzato perché troppo occupati e ritenni che forse sarebbe rincasato affamato, quindi mi sforzai ugualmente di preparargli qualcosa nonostante il solo odore del cibo che friggeva mi desse la nausea.  
Quella cena ebbe tutto il tempo di raffreddarsi, comunque, perché sentii i suoi passi sul pianerottolo ed i suoi tentativi ostinati di aprire la porta nonostante la toppa fosse già occupata dalla mia chiave che era mezzanotte passata.  
Non avevo idea di cosa mi sarei trovato di fronte, ma andai ad aprirgli comunque con una certa gioia.  
Lo trovai chiaramente in attesa, certamente meno teso di quanto non lo fossi io. Sembrava stanco, più che altro.  
Era fuggito dall’università scordandosi il cappotto, evidentemente, perché aveva con sé soltanto il camice, stupidamente ripiegato su un braccio per non sgualcirlo. Aveva pettinato i capelli, senza riuscire però a cancellare la sua aria sbattuta.  
− Bentornato, − gli dissi senza alcuna accezione ironica, scostandomi per permettergli di entrare e sentendomi immensamente risollevato per il solo fatto di averlo di nuovo lì.  
− Dovresti essere a letto, − mormorò svogliatamente avviandosi verso la cucina. Avevo azzeccato le mie previsioni: il portafogli era nel giaccone che aveva dimenticato al laboratorio, quindi non mangiava da quando avevamo fatto colazione.  
Stava dirigendosi verso il frigorifero ma, quando si accorse del piatto che avevo preparato per lui, si sedette e si avventò su di esso, divorandolo quasi con gusto nonostante dovesse ormai essere immangiabile. Non mi domandò di scaldarglielo né mi concesse il tempo per farlo.  
Lo osservai consumare il suo pasto per diversi minuti, poi gli domandai con cautela:  
− Te la senti di parlare?  
− No, − rispose, senza rancore ma con fermezza.  
Rimasi con lui fino a quando non ebbe terminato e, quando raccolse gli oggetti ancora sparsi sulla tovaglia per lavarli, lo aiutai. Non avevamo mai insaponato e risciacquato quattro piatti più lentamente di così.  
E mentre la schiuma veniva inghiottita dall’acquaio mi sentii in colpa, pensando a quanto dovesse essere stato terrorizzato la notte in cui era cambiato tutto, quando io avevo perso il controllo lasciandomi andare e lui aveva capito che i mutabili sentimenti di un essere umano non sono un qualcosa su cui si può fare totale affidamento, dopo aver cercato di soffocarli a comando.  
Ma io avevo fatto l’errore di continuare a definirlo omofobo e fissato senza preoccuparmi di chiarire, dando per scontato che, se mi aveva perdonato, allora significava automaticamente che ormai fosse pronto a fare il passo successivo senza paura. Non mi ero mai domandato che tipo di esperienze potesse aver avuto prima di me, lui che era un ragazzo così chiuso.  
Erano passati anni a sufficienza da farmi dimenticare della vergogna che si prova quando una persona che ti è cara viene a sapere delle tue preferenze sessuali e non le accetta. Mi ero abituato ad affrontare il disprezzo della gente, se era il caso, ed esso mi scivolava addosso quasi senza fastidio.  
Ed ero abbastanza assuefatto a Souichi da non saper più distinguere in lui il disagio reale dalle proteste spalate per abitudine, evidentemente.  
Il Senpai ripose l’ultima stoviglia e borbottò:  
− Sono stanco, vado a riposare. Sistemeremo il resto domani.  
La cucina l’avevo già pulita io, quindi capii che non si stava riferendo al lavello o al piano cottura: mi stava chiedendo di lasciargli qualche ora di pace per riflettere da solo e dormire.  
− Buonanotte, − gli dissi quindi semplicemente, continuando a spazzare il pavimento adagio.  
Mi salutò con un cenno del capo, troppo spossato per bisticciare e troppo orgoglioso per chiedere aiuto.  
Udii la porta della sua camera chiudersi, ma non il consueto suono della serratura che solitamente veniva bloccata ogni notte. 

* * *

(*) Rileggendo il secondo volume di **Tyrant** e poi questa storia _molto_ dopo averla messa online, ho notato un errore nella trama abbastanza pesante: l'unico a cui Tetsuhiro abbia mai rivelato il segreto di Masaki è il suo Senpai, quindi Hiroto _non_ dovrebbe essere a conoscenza della triste conclusione della sua prima relazione importante... Facciamo finta che alla fine si è confidato con lui? ^^'''  
(**) Yamaguchi compare saltuariamente sia in **Challengers** che in **Koi suru Boukun** ; il cognome Kuchiki l’ho invece scelto io per una collega di Morinaga effettivamente presente nel fumetto.


End file.
